Code Geass R3: Chaos of the Aftermath
by sgtSkirata
Summary: The war is over and the world is fragile. The demon king is dead but not without making a grave misjudgment. With the fall of empires and confederacies alike, nations must decide how to piece together their existence after their conflicts. Existences that will be up to Zero's followers to guide. This is not a tale of good vs. bad. It's sadly another story of human nature.
1. Chapter 1: A Deal in Germany

**So this is big for me. I've wanted to do this for a while because I've always wanted one fanfic about war. I've wanted to cover battles and politics in a medium that could show every angle. Code Geass is the best way for us Anime fans. Until now, I've never felt this ready. **

**After listening to a ton of historical podcasts by Dan Carlin for fun, watching Game of Thrones, and playing too many paradox games, I might not be an expert on the subject, but I'll sure try and pretend to be. **

**With the help of our own history I give you the story of humanities flaws. Not a story of good vs bad.**

Code Geass R3: Chaos of the Aftermath  
Chapter 1: A Deal In Germany

December 5th, 2020 atb

Did you ever go to a Japanese festival? I'm sure you did growing up with Suzaku. I haven't been to a real one in years. I was seven I think when Britannia started cracking down on Japanese culture. Thanks to your little sister and Ohgi, some of the others and I are going to our first one in more than a decade. I wish you could be here with us. Milly and the gang are gonna be meeting me. Rival is still a hopeless romantic and he's planning on 'demanding' Milly's love today or something. You know him, his ultimatums don't always hold weight.

Some of the Black Knights will be there too. Ohgi is going with his wife Villetta. You should have seen the wedding. Tamaki lost the ring and spent the entire morning looking for the thing. As useless as the man seems I have to say that he's pretty organized when it comes to forming search parties. I guess ejecting in every battle, and waiting for us to find him, got his brain ticking. We never found it but Todo of all people saved the day.

Villetta's uncle, also a baron and a rude one at that, had made a comment about Ohgi wearing Japanese attire at his wedding. It was obvious the man was only there to earn standing. The world's changing, so being seen with former elevens probably earns favors in some way with the new government. Sure Japanese weddings are pretty western, but everyone was so proud of their freedom that almost everyone there was wearing some kind of Kimono if they could find one.

Todo had already taken offense when the man tried bribing him for his sword. You know how the old samurai is about keeping armed. The baron was a collector and apparently a regarded duelist. Todo refused the offer but when he heard the man vocally comment on Ohgi's attire as a negative he figured it was enough to have some fun with the man and solve the current problem.

The man's wife, about Villetta's size had a beautiful wedding ring that her husband had given her years ago. It was way out of the price range of a former revolutionary leader whose resume only covered deeds in a time of war. Todo insisted to duel the baron for the ring. If he lost he would give up his sword.

As you can guess this ended with Toda practically killing the man, though they were wearing full fencing gear and using dull rapiers. Her husband having lost at his own game, the aunt willingly gave up her ring. She'd never had children but was happy to see it was staying with the family.

I usually hate weddings but seeing Todo fight would be a good enough attraction to make me attend an opera with box office seats with your messed up family. You know, everyone other than you and your sister.

This festival is going to be fun but I can't shake the fact that you're not there. Fact is I have this itching feeling your still are. I saw the mob carry your body away and parade it around like a trophy with my own eyes. None of it added up to me. You would have never have challenged Zero head on. I've had the pleasure of seeing you try to use a sword and it's embarrassing. No, you would have run. You would have had a plan for escape or killing anyone, especially a man with a sword of all things.

Then there's how happy the world has become since your death. How everything you promised everyone magically happened after you died. Counties were freed, prisoners released. You had nothing setup to support your empire following your death or disappearance. You planned all this, I know it.

The others don't believe me and I try not to be too vocal about it. Knowing you, if this was your plan, then revealing that would undermine it. Know, out of loyalty to the man who gave me my life back, I'll keep this to myself.

C2 disappeared too, I'm sure the two of you are somewhere watching. I'm sure you're looking at a TV right now watching as your sister makes the world a better place. Watching as the people who once swore their lives to you try to do the same. I'm sure that somehow you're watching all of us. I'm sure you're still watching over me.

Happy birthday you big idiot. Do me a favor. If you are alive, give C2 a good punch for fighting me above Fuji and then get her a pizza on me. Both of you stay safe and enjoy the holidays.

Your Ace,  
Kallen Kozuki

* * *

The Empire of Britannia

The Winter palace was something to admire as the temperatures continued to drop on the east coast. Located in Florida, the winter cold wasn't nearly as harsh if existent at all. The palace itself had some twenty noble houses, about the size of small mansions, surrounding a large palace with large glass windows and southern architecture. It wasn't built to replicate the extravagance of Pendragon but rather to serve as a getaway for the empire's court, a way for the elite to stay warm. A way for them to hide from the reality of the world.

Between the smaller noble estates and the out of the way palace, laid a large garden full of flowers surrounding hedge mazes, statues of knights and gazebos. Scattered across this ocean of extravagance were large willow trees that provided shade for the nobles, servants and slaves below.

"Meelio I'm coming for you!" called out a cheerful young girl who just finished counting to a hundred. "My gosh where has that boy gone?"

The little mistress ran around the nearby garden thinking her little brother would be nowhere close. He was way too clever to waste his time when a hundred seconds was enough to run halfway to one of the noble's estates.

"Aunt Nunnally, did you see where my brother went?" the girl asked of the empress who was laughing at her niece from the gazebo just a bit away from the willow tree she counted by.

"That would be cheating Maria," the empress teased, though silently pointing at the tree.

Maria looked behind her, puzzled. Her brother was nowhere to be seen on the branches. The eight year old thought that maybe her aunt was playing tricks till it dawned on her that she was over thinking the matter.

"Got you!" She dragged her little brother from behind the tree. The boy, a scraggly and lively one not unlike his sister, toiled about as his older sister dragged him along the grass.

"Maria stop it!"

"Now Maria, you heard the Lord," a fourth voice ordered. The voice came from a disappointed princess Cornelia. "It's not proper for a young lady to harass young boys in such a way."

The little brunette sighed as she let go of her redheaded brother.

"That's right Maria, Keep it up and I'll throw you in a dungeon when I grow up," the young emperor to be declared, trying to wipe the dirt from his white noble clothing.

"Ha-ha doubt it," Maria protested with a smirk ", Aunt Cornelia did this stuff to her brothers all the time growing up. I hear she beat up Schneizel and Lelouch one day when they were kids. She turned out more than fine."

"Actually my brothers did try to throw me in a dungeon or two," The princess admitted. "That said don't push your luck Maria. Meelio, I hope you've kept our chess game safe the past week."

"Yes mam," the young boy said a bit shy around his aunt, though he looked up to her like no other.

"Good, Can you run off with your sister and wait for me in the game room while I talk to the empress please?"

"Awe you want to talk to her? But we're been waiting for you to return for months," Maria complained ", all you've done is talk to the guard since you've come home."

"Now now, what did I say about referring to the empress like that?"

The girls shoulders dropped ", Call her Aunt or her highness."

"Right, or?"

"Or I'll have to call Meelio the Super Duper Awesome King kid every time I see him for a week," the girl never did anything worth more severe treatment. Her only real problem was her carelessness with authority. It was a trait that ran throughout the family. "Come on Meelio."

The boy and the girl made their way inside as a guard followed close behind. Cornelia then made her way up to the gazebo where Nunnally and her handmaidens folded paper cranes.

"Big sister I'm so happy you're home," she hadn't seen her since her for some time and her excitement caused her to forget the crane she had been working on. "I was worried about you going to the EU. I heard things have been hard there."

Hard was a bit of an understatement. Britannia had agreed to leave the EU following the Demon emperor's death. This would take time and even two years later there were still nobles who refused to give up their landed titles. Britain itself refused to go back to the EU making things a bit complicated. Cornelia had also just finished bargaining for the safe transfer of five noblemen who had been taken from their homes in Spain. The stress was beginning to show in her eyes. Chances where she hadn't slept since her flight. She was too paranoid to let her guard down just because she was visiting her sister.

"Trust me sister that negotiations are nothing compared to what I'm used to. Just be thankful all the EU wanted for them was war reparations and not war itself. Regardless, how have you been your highness? Nothing strange has happened I hope," the princess asked as she looked at each of her sister's handmaidens with care.

"Nothing strange happens in the winter palace I'm afraid sister. It's hard to find anything irregular when you're not allowed to leave your country, let alone your garden. Surely you don't wish to keep me here forever?"

Following the death of Lelouch there had been many who had attempted to assassinate the new Empress. Cornelia had given up her claim to the throne to find the source of Geass during the war. Though she was appointed to Marshall upon the war's end, she would not be able to claim the throne following her actions. With most of the royal family dead after the destruction of the capital, it was Nunnally who took the seat of power. She had debated declining but the next in line under her was her young nephew Meelio. Not wanting to thrust the weight of a nation on a kid's shoulders, Nunnally accepted the title and vowed to make up for her brother's 'mistakes'.

"You know as well as I that I cannot guarantee your safety anywhere else. Too many wish to harm you and I can't take you with me everywhere I go," with a young girl and a few kids left as the only true Britannian royals, all it took was one well thought out string of assassinations and unfortunate accidents to completely change the royal court. Thanks to their brothers, their family had gone from huge to almost extinct within moments thanks to one well-placed bomb. Though, Cornelia wouldn't bring that up with Nunnally. It wasn't like she didn't have her part in that.

Nunnally, looked away from her sister, pondering something that had been bugging her ", there is one person who could take care of me in your stead. One who I can trust."

"I thought you understood that we can't trust him."

"No I said I understood why you cannot trust him. I cannot allow your fears stop me from saving our nation. Britannia has done many wrong things but most of its people don't deserved to be abandoned by their empress, by having her hiding as the world tries to take what is theirs." After hiding for more than a year it was becoming obvious where things were going for her people. As a ruler it was her duty to look after her citizens. Some had done horrible things and deserved to be punished but she could not allow the angry masses of the world to take their anger out on the people of her homeland. "I've been naïve till now but starting next week I'll be leaving the winter palace and joining to Council of the UFN."

"Your highness I must argue that those people...!"

"Those people want to punish Britannia for the sins of my family. I can't allow that and I can't allow another to go in my stead. As Empress I must do this on my own. Some of our colonies have been with us so long that they don't want to leave. If the UFN and Kaguya have their way then not only will they be up for the taking for them and the EU but they'll have us disarm our military. I can't allow that if she has no intention of disarming her forces. If I don't sort things out with these people we'll having another war just to exist as a nation."

"And you'd meet with that imposter too? The man masquerading as the one who killed our siblings?" Cornelia detested this new Zero about as much as the old. She wasn't the only one. Since his arrival he had done nothing short of angering every nation on the planet. To the everyday person he was a symbol of justice but to politicians he was an arch nemesis. His goal was the disarmament of the Britannian Empire and the United Federation of Nations as military forces. The UFN would never agree to such a thing while the Britannian army was still mobilized. Even then it would be hard to take away power from those who saw themselves the new rulers of the world.

Still, to Nunnally and Cornelia who had already agreed to release the area nations, only one thing mattered.

"I won't sit idly by while people I've never met discuss the fate of our country. I accepted this role for no other reason but to personally lead this nation until Meelio becomes of age and mind to do so himself. Instead I'm forced to sit here like a princess in a castle while my sister gives lectures to kids about respecting those in power," Cornelia took that last comment to the heart. Her little sister wasn't the naive young girl she once knew. This girl was a leader ready to do anything for her people and was everything their father was not. While that was great for those under her it was something of worry for the older sister. She didn't want to see a sibling die in some noble crusade to change the world and save her people, but she had to accept the will of the empress.

"You really want to join me in the oven don't you? You know it's not as fun as it looks on TV. They usually don't film all the yelling and treats."

"You realize I was viceroy of Japan for a year before you came back to us right?" Nunnally pointed out with a smile. "It annoyed me to no end that I wasn't allowed to make my own decisions for my people. I'm sure you can understand how I must feel as an empress. I wouldn't mind actually being able to squabble over my fate for a change."

"You're just like your brother," Cornelia admitted a bit depressed.

At that Nunnally's heart skipped a beat. "About that sister..."

"Hmm?" Cornelia questioned. There was something Nunnally had kept secret the past year.

"It's...nothing," It wasn't worth bringing up what she thought of her brother. Rather, what she knew was true. It was too soon to ponder the Demon King's real motives. The world needed time to mourn. Debating whether or not the man who had their loved ones killed was evil or not was not an argument for the current age.

* * *

Northern Germany

It had been some time since Franz Kreigal had seen the comforting layout of Germany. He preferred the rolling hills to the empty plains of Russia he and many of his countrymen had sought refuge in during the war. Refuge was putting it lightly. The

As his wagon came to a stop, at the top of a large hill, one could see the freezing sea leading to Scandinavia. The same sea Britannia had landed from many years ago.

Forests that had covered the country for centuries were gone, cut down to make bridges and barracks for the traveling masses of Britannian troops. Rough dirt roads common in Europe now layed paved, remnants of supply lines that had supported the Britannian advance. Farms laid in ruins, their equipment gone and their land burned as an attempt to slow the Britannian advanced. The fertile country side that had seen so many people fed and had hosted so much northern commerce now lay as a semi modernized but otherwise empty frozen waste.

To Franz, who had been forced to leave at the age of four during the first Britannian landing, his childhood home of Pomerania, described to him only by his parents, was now a foreign land to him. Still, at least he was back in Germany.

"It's changed so much since I last came here. If it weren't for the street signs I would have assumed you had taken me to the old French border," a young woman said in German from beside him. For a while they had tried to sell wheat from town to town as they made their way across starving Russia. Recently they had traded most of the grain for useable foods and supplies for the winter. They'd need it to survive in this waste.

"You talk as if you know what France was like during the Great War," Franz pointed out. He realized that the term Great War was a bit dated given the magnitude of the past one. Some nations were starting to call the Great War WWI and the more recent WWII. While that was fair for many nations, many more had been fighting for over a century. The 100 years' war seemed a better title for the majority of the world.

"Oh?" the woman toyfully said realizing she must have miss phrased her statement. Her accent was more than a little off. She had an obvious mastery of the German language but that could also be said of her Russian. Franz could get by in the Eastern tongue enough to sell goods but had been outclassed by the girl when they had first met. To his luck, he found just a few days ago that the girl knew German. After months of travel he couldn't help but be annoyed that his passenger had held this from him. Apon asking why she had kept this secret, she simply responded that he had never inquired it upon it. She presumed that he was simply practicing his Russian, ignoring the fact that he most certainly had difficulties with the language. "I'll correct myself, I imagine this is what the old French border must have looked like. There, does that suffice?"

After realizing they both shared a fluent language, the woman had begun to toy with him even more. She hadn't before but Franz assumed the withholding of her linguistic skills had been the first game with his head.

"Now that we're on a same language basis, I've been meaning to ask you a few questions princess," he demanded, ignoring her response completely. "For one, when we met in Moscow you said you wished for a ride but never once did you say why. I assumed you'd be getting off at any of the towns in Russia but when we neared the boarder and you were still here I started to think you wanted more than a ride. Also, it's a bit odd that you asked a poor refuge who didn't even have a car. A girl like you could have gotten a ride from some well to do, driving back into the EU."

"What, could it be that the young fool wishes to rid himself of the young maiden in his company? Quite rude, I remembered Germans being much friendlier."

"I'll be blunt and admit it was nice having something pretty to look at for a while but I won't let that get in the way of the fact that I still have no idea who you are. I still don't know your name."

"Helga," she answered with a grin.

"In Moscow it was Berta, in Tsaritsyn I heard Angelica, Poland you were Aleska, Brandenburg you were Brigitte and finally you're Hilda in Pomerania."

"Helga," She corrected.

"Oh I'm sorry, Hilda is for tomorrow right?"

The girl stared him down in a way that had once been threatening to him but now served as his way of telling she wasn't pleased with him. "My name is of no matter but if you must have a name to stick to, it shall be any you wish. The truth of it is that I don't have a real name I feel comfortable with at the moment."

"Ok...Why don't I call you," he stopped for a moment trying to think of something clever but couldn't ", Clemintine."

"Too nice," she said unamused.

"Claudia?"

"Too lame."

"Cheryl?"

"Why do all your names begin with a C?" she asked a bit confused. She almost seemed worried for a moment.

"I don't know, just seems to suit you," he explained giving her a defensive look. She continued to stare him down as if suspecting something. The stare was more than a little awkward to the young man. "The last time a girl stared at me this long it was at least a little romantic."

"She must have been a feeble minded one to fall for someone as unimpressive as you," realizing her worries were coincidental, she once again diverted her gaze to the much more amusing sea.

"Oh and you think you could do better," the brown haired twenty year old demanded. "How old are you? Sixteen? I'd guess not a day over nineteen. I doubt you've met anyone worth calling perfect."

"To be truthful the last person I felt feelings for was quite possibly the greatest man to ever live. My description is lackluster compared to the things he did for you people," she sighed.

"Us people?"

"Suffice it to say that his duty to humanity outweighed any would be feelings of love he may have considered. That's noble in its own right since he sacrificed personal happiness for others."

"You make him sound like a messiah," Franz noted.

At that the girl began to laugh uncontrollably. "Oh I'm sure he'd get a laugh out of that!"

"Why was he big headed?" the man assumed.

"That's definitely an understatement. I don't think a bigger headed man ever existed," here laughing finally calmed down to a gentle smile. Franz had notice this smile on the girl's face a number of times. He'd even heard her talking to herself with joy here and there in some far eastern Asian language he didn't fully recognize.

"What happened to him? He definitely meant a lot to you."

"To my displeasure he's no longer within the realm of mortal man. I doubt I'll be seeing him again," she said looking into the sky and past the winter clouds. "Enough of the past, what of the future? To where do we ride?"

"We?" Franz realized that his worries where coming to fruition. "How long do you think to pester me and live off my feeble earnings? I must have paid for many a dish going through Russia last summer. Then the past fall you were more than a little needy when you asked for new clothes. Now you want to go where I go? Am I going to be stuck with you forever?"

"Like you don't want me," she teased, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You're pretty but you're a bit too reliant for my tastes," he began to think things over for a moment. "You know anything about farming?"

"I worked for a farmer a long time ago. I'm afraid I've forgotten most of it but I'm sure it'll come back to me."

"You sound like you're ready to agree to an offer I haven't suggested yet."

"At this point I don't care where life takes me. Tell me you want to open a farm I'll say ok. Tell me you want to become a banker, I'll watch and give advice. As long there's a warm bed and some food on the table I could care less what we do."

"Says the girl with some rather expensive clothing in the back."

"Life's boring if you don't enjoy it from time to time. You should learn not to be so stingy."

The man groaned not understanding how this girl had survived the years in Russia with this mentality.

"Ok I have a deal for you Fraulein. I'll let you stick around if you help me out in return. Just because the war is over doesn't mean the fight for survival isn't. I only know how to do a few things and farming will be hard with so much of the land abandoned. "

"Wouldn't it be easier since there'd be less people in the way?"

"No, less people means less to sell to. That and there's going to be a lot of competition. There's tones of open land up here waiting to be sold or reclaimed by long gone families. Farmers will return for the land but most citizens will go to Berlin or somewhere in France for office jobs and the like."

"A nation of would be farmers. I think you're a bit mistaken though."

"In what way?"

"German countries still have factories. Factories Britannia used for war. With them gone wouldn't it be good to use them for cars, refrigerators and televisions. That and Russia needs food. I'm sure there will be a market and they'll be more than willing to help if it means feeding their people. You're not thinking it through. You've been gone from your land so long that you forgot how useful it is."

Franz starred at the girl with more than a little confusion. Before he had thought her some common girl leaching off people for her next meal. Surely now he could understand that she was much wiser than he first presumed.

"In that case it'll be an easy ride then. My offer still stands though," he reminded her.

"Oh? Has my charm infected yet another soul?" she joked.

"Maybe," he admitted regarding only her looks and not her witch like personality. "More importantly you have me curious. Who are you really? You're pretty smart for a Russian commoner."

"I'm whoever I need to be to get by. Though, if you must have a name that sticks, you can call me C2.

**Thanks so much for at least giving this chapter a try. We're gonna try small chapters with this fanfic. I want to be able to post more regularly with something. Code geass has enough characters that I think I keep this going. Just have to keep shifting characters like Game of Thrones whenever I get bored with a certain group. **

**If you've read thing by me before you know I insist on feedback. Please leave a review with anything that needs to be brought up. I also love answering questions within reason due to spoilers. Also I love suggestions. Code geass is big, so big that the possibilities are more endless than most in continuing a story. If you want to see a certain character get an arch that I might have forgotten then please bring it up and I might be able to come up with something.**

**Thanks again and if you liked things please fav/sub so you can keep updated on chapters. If there's anything I hate it's starting to read a new fanfic and realizing I forgot to follow. Then I come back a few months later and see that the writer either wrote a tone of chapters i never saw or stopped because they thought no one was reading. **

**I hope to see you all in the chapters to come. **


	2. Chapter 2: Round and Round

**Code Geass R3: Chaos of the Aftermath **

**Chapter 2: Round and Round**

**_Britannian depart of Homeland Security_**  
**_Intercepted files by order of Denounced Prince and Minister of Security Schneizel el Britannia_**  
**_letter written to Empress Tianzi, figurehead of China, from her friend Kaguya Sumeragi._**

_Jiang,_

_I hope things have been fun since the end of the war. I heard you just got done visiting Tibet and are on your way to Australia. I can't say how jealous I am. I've been to so many nations now and still can say that those two are some of the most beautiful in the world. That and I would prefer to be swimming in Australia's summer beaches to being cooped up inside some old palace in France._

_Still Paris is amazing and I wish you could see it. The food is so sweet and some of these buildings have been here since the days of Rome. _

_I hope you find some time to see Europe in your travels. With any luck we can visit Italy together. It be great to go to a country for the first time with a friend. _

_Things have been tough since Lelouch died. I feel like I can't trust anyone. Like my entire staff might be working with others, like Rakshata and that odd Lloyd fellow. I just don't feel safe with anyone around me these days. I wish I had one friend to stand by my side in times like these._

_The Britannian Empress is arriving tomorrow morning. She's been in hiding since the end of the war. From what I've been told she's a __naïve__ person. She acted as such when she was Viceroy. Then again Lelouch had masquerade as a simple high school kid while leading an army. _

_The rest of the world thinks their dealing with a peace loving crippled angle. I won't be that stupid. If she's anything like her brother she's a force to be reckoned with. _

_The world is a dangerous place full of all sorts of weird people. You're the only friend I have so stay safe._

Kaguya

**_Your highness Nunnally, I've gone ahead and allowed the passage of this message since it is mostly personal in nature. Since you will be meeting with the world's leaders I thought it good for you to know Miss Kaguya's opinion of you going in. We've already talked about her and I know you mean to tread carefully with her but let it be noted that she thinks you an enemy. I _****_urge_****_ you to change her opinion of you the soonest you can. _**

**_Your loving brother,_**  
**_Schneizel _**

**Zero,**

**Above is a forwarded email from Miss Sumeragi I had sent to her highness. As commanded I have been giving her diplomacy lessons the past year and with your permission I would like to start teaching her the basics of war. I know you've stood against this in the past and I will not disobey given my circumstances but even you should understand the need to be able to defend one's self. **

**Your servant,**  
**Schneizel**

**December 10th, 2020 atb**  
**Above Paris France**

"I don't understand why we're discussing the end of the war half way across the world," Kallen complained as the airliner landed in what had been the EU's capital.

"For us the war was only the past decade. For families and soldiers across the world the UFN was nothing but a last minute contender in a war spanning the past hundred years," Todo pointed out in the seat next to her. "Understand that when our plight and mistreatment were great they also pale in comparison to the pain and suffering here in some western nations."

"Oh no, I didn't mean to be ungrateful of anyone's sacrifice," Kallen tried to correct. This trip had been a last minute surprise to her. Todo, recognized as one of Japan's leaders before and after their occupation, had been asked to join a conference at the palace of Versailles. The palace had been used to discuss not only the end of the last Great War but that of Napoleon's fate. He was asked to bring a soldier who had served under his command. Kallen didn't think she would be chosen, dragged out of class in the middle of her senior year when she was already behind two years thanks to time off for combat, while others had served under Todo since the days of the Japanese Empire. She'd assumed that he had thought her more Zero's follower than a fellow soldier. "It's just that Japan is done with Britannia, we have our land back and are even receiving war reparations. That and I don't see why you brought me of all people."

"This meeting isn't just about Britannia, it's about the EU and the UFN. The war is over but there are still three military powers that refuse to disband their vast armies. Some people, partisans and revolutionaries, are still fighting. As a new nation, Japan can't sit back and let the world fall apart after we worked so hard to free it." Todo was quick to answer as usual. Wartime was over, so he had quickly switched to politician despite his hatred of the occupation. Japan didn't need generals right now. It needed people willing to rid the need of such jobs. "As for you, you think you aren't qualified enough to represent Japan's army?"

"No no no," she stammered. Kallen had utmost respect for the old officer. He represented everything about old Japan warrior culture she lived by during the war. Still, he was a stern and profound fellow. Such traits did instill intimidation. "Thing is I'm a civilian now. I haven't been in a cockpit since Fuji."

The man let out a rare but meaningful smile he rarely used. She'd only seen it a few times during the war but she had to admit it had been revealing itself a lot since Lelouch's death. Maybe the old samurai was happy to see the world left to his country. A world where warriors didn't think themselves as such anymore. "I chose you because you didn't fight for what we lost."

The statement confused the still young woman.

"You fought for what we still had so we wouldn't lose it."

"What are you talking about?"

"More than once the Japan liberation front debated terrorism. Many in your company did as well, but you fought righteously. You didn't care about the empire we had lost or the culture that much. You fought for the kindness we still had in us. We were fighting a war of nations. You were fighting against evil."

"I think you're giving me too much credit. You sure your age isn't just causing you youth envy," she joked.

"It might be," he chuckled. "Regardless, I thought there was going to be too many people like me at this meeting. We need more like the Britannian and UFN soldiers who fought side by side in Fuji."

Kallen could understand where he was coming from. People like she, Gino and others had put things aside in favor of fighting against Lelouch. This meeting was sure to be filled with types on all sides unwilling to give up the power they had gained. The thought annoyed Kallen. To think that after everything Lelouch did for the world, people still wanted to paint maps the color of their government.

"I don't have to talk do I?" she asked remembering she wasn't good in front of people. She wasn't quite a Zero figure. Especially not with Zero most certainly attending this meeting.

"To be honest, you know I can't make that promise, not with Zero around. Just expect him to take special attention to you."

"Great, I'll be sure to raise my hand before he calls on me." she replied sarcastically as they began to leave their plane and set foot on the foreign continent.

**Paris Federal Airport**

"Glad the two of you could make it," a suited man with short curly hair exclaimed in pleasure over the loud engines of the nearby Britannian airship landing.

"The flight from Japan was nothing compared to the march on Tokyo," Todo replied with gusto.

"It's funny, I don't remember there being so much puking on the way to Tokyo."

"Nice to see peace time hasn't changed you Kallen. Still quick to joke with you elders," Ohgi pointed out. With the war over the people of Japan wanted someone who could lead the nation as it was rebuilt. With so many Britannians in Japan, they needed someone compassionate for both sides who had fought against Lelouch but also cared more for happiness then war. Ohgi had one the election almost all out. Every prefecture had voted him in the majority. Plenty of senators had to bite their tongues and vote as their people did, due to this. Elected officials wouldn't dare vote against the people they represented. Doing so would see a quick end to their career with so many being so involved in the formation of their new government. "I have to say that I've changed a bit. Secret service takes my security more seriously than the Black Knights ever did. Their dedication wares me down time to time."

"You're telling us," Todo complained as Ohgi's guard searched both he and Kallen thoroughly. Kallen was just happy to have a female guard search her given how touchy the guards seemed. While the others had worn suits she had been fitted for a rather professional suit top and skirt kind of deal. She'd remember to wear stockings, if not shorts, underneath next time she had to be searched.

Conveniently the search had ended just before the main hatch of the Britannian airship began to open. Given the company they were about to receive, Kallen was happy to know she wouldn't be being feeled up by some guard when they came out.

"Gosh I'm nervous," Ohgi said to Todo by his side.

"Don't be. She is simply the leader of a Nation, just as you are. She's your equal. Don't forget that," Todo insisted of the rookie leader.

"Oh I don't mean the Empress."

When the hatch finally opened and the rail touched the ground, the engines finally came to a still silence. From the opening that would have launched Knightmares in time of war, instead came two small lines of unarmed Britannian guards. Between them, the most powerful woman in the world guided by the man who killed her brother.

"I can't believe how nervous I am," Nunnally noted from her wheelchair as Zero pushed her to their welcoming committee.

"These aren't rivals your highness, rather, these might be the only true allies you have," the fake but assuring voice of her brother said from the imposters helmet. While Nunnally surely knew who wore the mask, she wouldn't make it obvious to him. Being in the palace the past few years had taught her a secret or two about keeping secrets. She was just happy that the man behind her was an old friend and not the wicked fraud some were making him out to be.

"Are you saying you aren't my ally Zero?" the empress teased. Despite her shyness with power figures it did not seem to affect the wittiness she had developed since being crowned. Being an exiled cripple turned power figure had that kind of self-fulfilling effect on a person.

"That's for you to decide. Regardless, just remember that even if we someday become rivals, we will never be enemies," Zero said knowing no one could hear them at this distance.

"This from the persona who wished death to my entire family? Or is the new man under the suit actually passionate?"

"No, hardly, and this comes from the man sworn to his people to fight for their happiness if he must. Same as you."

"You're people?" the Empress' curiosity was unanswered as Ohgi Kaname, came forward to the surprise of his guard with an extended hand of welcome.

"Your highness I must say it's great to be able to reintroduce myself. I believe the first time I saw you in person I was masquerading as your escort her." The two leaders shook hands in what would definitely be a moment for the history books. Ohgi seemed to be referencing the mass exodus Zero used to smuggle his followers out of the country.

"Oh, you were one of the people dressed as Zero that day. I have to say that was a clever trick you all pulled. I was frightened at the time but when I see the tapes I'm blown away," Nunnally had been putting her eye's to work since their recovery. She watched the events that had shaped the world the past few years in amazement. Everything from the declaration of Japan and her coronation as viceroy to the acts conducted by her sister Euphemia and brother Lelouch. On tape, it was a tale not unlike one of Shakespeare's plays.

"I wish I could claim a part in making that plan but I'm sure Zero would reject, correct?" Ohgi said extending his hand above the wheel chaired empress to shake the imposter's hand. This earned and audible gasp from the guards and nobles behind the empress. To see their leader reached over was appalling. Surely Zero, leader of the people, would have been smirking under his helmet if it had been the original.

Ohgi didn't like Britannia any more than the next Japanese citizen but he still wanted an end to the conflict for the sake of his child. He quickly stepped back realizing what he'd done. No doubt certain editors would be selective on which handshake would enter their history book.

To his surprise the Empress and the imposter took no note of this. It seemed that today they were beyond minor shows of power.

"Ohgi, has Japan been doing well the past few years. It saddens me that I've been too busy to come home since."

"I beg your pardon Zero but our home is doing just fine," Ohgi said defensively. The man had lost his appetite for the figure. The image he had looked up to was now nothing but a sham. A sham that didn't know how to die if two deaths was correct. It was hard to trust a persona that had betrayed him twice already.

"Kaname-san," the Empress asked trying to defuse the situation. "Remind you, I still have many friends in Japan. I'd go as far as to say it was my real home if you'd do me the favor of not repeating that to my court. After all this, would it be possible to visit the capital and see my classmates. I wouldn't mind seeing how things have changed either. I hear you've made it a nation where our people live in harmony."

"It's not perfect but we're progressing well, Nunnally. We'd be happy to have you over. No doubt I'll be visiting you sometime."

"Most definitely," she assured him with a smile. She was older but still young and frail. It was easy to notice that this man like others saw kindness in her youth. Her age, sex and frailty were the image of the once overpowered nation the world needed, if her people where to survive.

"If you would both please, the Federation extends its hands in welcome," a young man in uniform said from their side. He spoke English, the common tongue of Britannia and the nations once under its control. For that reason, many nations' officials spoke it as a second language. He wore the undeniable blue uniform of the EU and had the French Federal flag on his shoulder to denote which country under the union he came from. "If you would follow me, we have an escort group ready to take us to the old palace. The members of the EU and UFN councils are waiting already."

"We wouldn't want to keep the masses waiting," called out Todo from behind, knowing this meeting wouldn't be any comfort.

* * *

**Palace of Versailles **

The Palace had two main entrances, the first along the Avenue de Paris, offered a grand look of French architecture and wonders through the city leading to the palace. Revolutionary flags of old hung around light posts and people crowded the streets in joyous wait of their passing President.

The convoy holding the Empress and Japanese Prime Minister couldn't take that route. To many chances that one lone citizen, with a rocket launcher they still had from the war, would try something weird. The convoy had two Alexanders, some of the best ground Knightmares the world had ever seen, but against a mob of angry citizens they would do little but cause a commotion.

They instead entered from the back of the Palace which had its own beauty.

A great garden of trees, greens and fountains welcomed the leaders. An artificial lake led from the forest to the garden square where the large round fountain sprayed streams of water higher than the Alexanders themselves. Beyond the watery spectacle stood a piece of beauty that had stood now for some two hundred and sixty years. The palace of Versailles, both a symbol of France and the corrupt nobles it had rid itself of. Compared to Pendragon it was small but also compared to Pendragon it at least existed. That was more than could be said for the crater that served as the grave for some six thousand people who used to live in the old Palace city of Britannia.

"Are you ready for this your highness?" asked the positive voice of one proud engineer from within the armored limo housing the Empress, Zero, some handmaidens and his fellow staff. "I worked real hard on your new toy. I just hope it has the desired effect."

"I'm sure it'll work just fine Lloyd," Cecile noted at his side. The two of them no longer wore the trappings of military scientists but those off their noble houses. Lloyd was free to research what he pleased as a private researcher now and complete owner of his Earldom. Cecile Croomy had been given the title of Countess under the man. Rumors of marriage were about but their courts and behaivior both suggested otherwise.

"I'm just saying I put a lot of effort into that gift," he said as if begging for gratitude.

"And I'm sure she's grateful to your lordship."

"Rest assured that I am Asplund. I'm just afraid that I might have forgotten how to use such a thing," Nunnally said as her Master of Science adjusted the last lace on her dress, now covering the Earl's latest toy.

"Just take it slow your highness, we'll be with you every step of the way," assured the Master and Duchess of Dallas, Nina Einstein. The landed title was open since many of the more corrupt nobles had been stripped of their titles the past two years. No one other than Nina was more suited to take the roll of the research based Duchy so it was only logical that she had been awarded land and status.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me," Nunnally said gripping her friends hand.

"It's the least I can do. I wish I had some time to look over the contraptions coding before our arrival," the girl teased of her once superior, Lloyd.

"Two new titles and miss atom bomb thinks she's smarter than her research buddy? I'm almost heartbroken, Cecile it seems are little chick has left the nest and no longer cares for Mums and Papa."

"I missed the part where you were ever my father figure but I hope you forgive me for questioning the creator of war machines on his first medical creation," Nina had to bring up.

"To be fare we did create multiple cockpit functions used to save people in car crashes now," Cecile brought up trying to show they had an influence on the civil aspect of science.

"We did? All I remember making was things that go boom."

"Well, actually I made those things, I was just trying to make you look less war obsessed in front of your pupil."

"I'm proud of all three of you," Nunnally interrupted. "It didn't take a week, after the death of my brother, for any of you to start thinking of other ways to use your inventions. You say you've only made car safety equipment but already airlines and cargo services are using fuel efficient flight systems you made. Knightmares are being used as all-purpose construction tools in our colonies to make homes. The biggest thing is the use of Fleija for power. With any luck our cities will be able to get all their power from just a few plants. Imagine what we could do for the world."

"That's our empress, caring about other people," Lloyd said as if he wished she was more selfish. He didn't know how to work for a kind ruler.

The Duchess, Earl and Countess smiled at what they had become. No longer where they the creators of suffering but the innovators of society.

The convoy came to a stop around the fountain. Both Alexanders stood still now, their scanners searching the crowd for any dangerous persons in tandem with the many EU guards and political guests scattered throughout the garden.

Ohgi and his group exited their limo in applause. While the audience in the garden wasn't the everyday citizen like the ones greeting the president on the Avenue de Paris, they still held respect for the nation that brought an end to a worldwide tyranny.

"Wow this place is amazing, its nothing like some of the palaces in Tokyo. You're telling me this has been here for two hundred years?" Kallen said in envy of the foreign continents buildings. The palace was no doubt grand but it was in no way imposing like that of a Britannian one. It was simply beautiful.

"Two hundred and sixty. This palace served as home to the French tyrants till they were overthrown. Good thing we didn't have to resort to the bloodshed of public executions," Todo said referring to the French Revolution that had seen so many dead just for the suspicion of working for nobles. "Speaking of tyrants."

At this time the Britannian Limo opened its doors. Zero was the first to exit. The cheers died down a bit but a few of the politicians in the garden were still happy to see the figure. Surely if they had entered through the Avenue de Paris, the common people would be in a joyful uproar for the opponent of world corruption. The everyday person was moved by Zero's promises and action. One could guess it was easy to trust him if you didn't feel personally betrayed by the figure.

Next came the nation's top scientists who were called to talk about means of providing aid to both their colonies in Britannia and 3rd world or rebuilding nations elsewhere.

"Are you ready to wow them dear? Oh I've never been so excited!" Lloyd called into the Limo waiting for the empress to make her way to the door.

"Lloyd, maybe Zero should help her out. You know for the press' sake," Cecile suggested noticing all the cameras hovering around on weird tiny flight units. Surely every nation's news networks had one flying around.

"Let the Earl have his fun Cecile. The man should get visual credit for his gift," Zero suggested, in return earning the gleeful face of the Earl who extended his hand to help his empress out of the car. On foot.

The young ruler stepped out of the limo left foot forward with grace and the right followed soon after till she stood unaided beside her court. The entire audience gasped in amazement having heard of her majesty's crippledness. Around her legs were thin but sturdy metal frames leading up the sides and under her dress. Beneath her dress at her lower back where sensors reading her spine.

"Look everybody I made this!" called out the Earl in joy of his first public gift to the hospitalized. The others thought he was a bit out of place to be self-praising on a national stage but no one stopped him. They just smiled and dropped their shoulders in admission of the Earl's personality. Even Zero seemed to approve of the man's goofy behavior. That or he was embarrassed. Regardless his shoulders dropped in a sighing motion like the others.

Nunnally walked to the main walkway leading to the palace where she met with Ohgi.

"I still have a problem with stairs if you'd be of help," she asked of the Prime Minister.

Ohgi was as surprised to see the teen walking as any, let alone what she was asking. The leader of a nation that had split away from her's by force helping her up the stairs would be symbolic of saying that Britannia still needed their help and trusted them as much. Not all of her nation would agree but it would come off as much to those watching. That aside, Ohgi respected the girl. She'd never done anything to harm his people and had been willing to kill her family if it meant ending the world's suffering. This girl did free his people after all.

"It would be an honor," the man replied, taking the girls hand and leading her up the Palace stairs.

* * *

**Inside the palace**

Kallen couldn't help but feel out of place with so many suits and nobles about. Upon their entrance, the Japanese and Britannian guests had somehow been separated. All around them where national leaders, reporters and fellow veterans with tons of questions to ask if not a simple picture to take.

Still, most of the crowd seemed more interested in Ohgi and Todo since their faces were well known nationwide. Politicians and media staff seemed to have little interest in a foreign ace pilot they had never seen before.

"You look out of place Ms. Kozuki," the same French officer from before commented from behind the girl.

"Can you blame me? I barely know how to where this outfit let alone carry a conversation about laws and crap. Pardon my French."

The blue haired soldier let out a disappointed sigh at the comment. He didn't understand why half the world related cursing with his first language. This he was used to regardless. "If you wouldn't mind, the other soldiers are meeting in one of the studies. We figured we'd all have a few drinks while our superiors do their political nonsense."

"Oh I'm sorry but I'm only twenty," Kallen pointed out in regret. She'd drank plenty with friends during the war but it had still been illegal to drink till the age of 21 in Britannia. Japan had adopted the law out of habit the past year.

"You're in France. We've been drinking since we were born. You're free to drink here," he noted.

"Well in that case get me out of here," she forfeited, following him to the main hall.

Kallen followed the man down a few halls that were surprisingly empty minus a French Guard or two every few yards. With so many leaders here she assumed the place would be crowded. Then again from the drive in she'd remembered that this place was quite enormous.

"We're here," he said guiding her into a rather large lounge with some five couches and numerous bookcases. The ceiling was covered in gold workings and the floor with polished white marble to reflect it. At the far side of the room was a long table with assorted drinks and a few bartenders dressed in fine clothing. The room made Kallen feel like she had been blown a hundred years into the past. One thing ruined the illusion though.

"Kallen you made it!" shouted a blond man in a Britannian uniform holding a bottle of wine all to himself.

"I should have assumed from the start that you'd be here Gino," Kallen said trying to act like she wasn't happy to see the man.

"Of course you would. Just like you, I was called to be a perfect example of my country's military."

"You mean all the other knights of round are dead or quit?"

"Well when you put it like that it makes me feel too boring," he shrugged at the comment but still found enough pride to hold his arms out for a hug. Kallen debated denying the man the pleasure but she'd regret it if she never saw her wartime friend again after this conference was over.

"Ok you big idiot," she laughed as she folded.

"I'll leave you two to catch up," the Frenchmen said before walking to the bar himself.

"It pains me to admit it but I've missed you Gino. You kind of disappeared after Ohgi's wedding."

"Sorry about that. Anya had to be back in California with her Uncle the next day. I felt bad seeing her take the flight alone so I tagged along. Then of course duty called. How are you doing, your mom been doing ok?" He asked, placing his arm around her and leading her into the room. She was usually defensive but she also knew Gino had a habit of touching everyone. Still, Kallen knew it was different with her.

"She's great. She's out of bed and enjoying life again. Get this, she's going on a dates with her doctor."

"Wow, Moma don't mess around. How about you, any targets you have your sites on?"

"What if I said some ace hunk already bagged and tagged me?"

"I think I'd be heartbroken. That or I'd wish you luck and hit up that Italian pilot over there some time," he joked earning an annoyed look.

"Ok you got me. Still hopelessly single," she admitted. The truth regarding the matter was that she cared for Gino. After fighting a war and not knowing if she'd be alive the next minute let alone the next year, she found embracing affection sort of easy. Well, she still found it awkward but it wasn't worth wasting time. If it weren't for the entire Pacific Ocean between them she'd have admitted it a while ago. He was a sweet guy and had fought for his people instead of his Emperor. Plus she had a hard time relating to those who didn't fight in the war. The side didn't matter anymore. Not after Lelouch's reign.

"Well awesome then. This treaty business stuff will take ages. Want to be my Paris girlfriend while we're here."

"Depends, are the Knights of Round paying for our trip here? Japan is still a bit stingy." Their government was too busy trying to get their economy out of the dump to be giving their officials tons of spending money. Kallen was an honored guest of Ohgi's staff but she still wasn't a government worker let alone an enlisted woman anymore. She couldn't help but notice she was the only one without a uniform here. She would have one if Japan had made an official dress attire. She didn't even have her old Black Knights uniform anymore. Not that she would wear it again.

"Of course, I don't know how to live without the Royal family's tab," he replied with a hiccup.

"Are you already drunk?"

"Maybe a little bit. When one of the UFN pilots said the Gurren's legendary pilot was coming I had to be ready."

"And hear I thought you had built up the courage to ask me out on your own," she mocked, taking away his wine bottle and having a drink herself.

"Dead Bug!" a pilot called out in a thick Dutch accent from the corner of the room. Around him, five pilots quickly dropped to the ground and stuck all four limbs in the air.

"Uhg, I don't know who was last," the drunk Dutch soldier, from the accent and the flag on his EU uniform, said woozily.

"You guy's playing Deceased Insect?" Gino inquired feeling a bit left out. The game was common amongst pilots after the last Great War. It seemed the tradition had become world renown given the Dutch, Bohemian, Korean and Colonial Britannian uniforms in participation. The rules were simple. Someone yells 'Dead Bug' and everyone acts like a dead bug on the floor. Last person to do it had to drink out of a Grog bowl, a big bowl left in a toilet or something gross full of drinks, and solid food to make it look gross. These guys were playing it with just the spiked punch bowl, explaining the lack of soberness in all of these pilots.

"It's not every day you get to have drinks in a Royal Palace with other pilots. Well, for me it is, but wouldn't you rather play something a bit more social? Seriously how many of you fought over fuji?"

To no surprise all of the pilots raised their hand.

"Well none of you look all red eyed from Geass so that means we all fought on the same side. I want to get to know the people who flew around when I was taking out all of Lelouch's goons."

"You're a bit of a glory hog but what you got in mind Brit?" the Dutchman joked.

"How about never have I ever?" the pilots were down for a chance to get the shot glasses out and agreed.

**We'll do the drinking game later since it's getting late. **

**Thanks again and if you've liked stuff so far please fav/sub so you can keep updated on chapters. **

**I hope to see you all in the shit storm to come. **


	3. Chapter 3: Apples and Oranges

**Code Geass R3: Chaos of the Aftermath **

**Chapter 3: Apples and Oranges**

**December 10th, 2020 atb**  
**California, 11:00 AM PDT**

The sun stood high in the sky while an ocean breeze blew through the shoulder length, pink hair of Anya Alstreim. The now 5'7" seventeen year old had experienced something of a late growth spurt the past two years, both physically and mentally. Despite regaining her childhood memories, half her life was still missing. So many times in her life did she lose consciousness to see her life changed when she awoke. Waking up after months to hear half her family was dead, opening her eye's inside of a cockpit not knowing how she got there or where she learned to use a knightmare or waking up in the Royal palace in the seat of the Knight of Six. None of it made sense but she had learned to accept that half her life would be forgotten.

Since the end of the war those occurrences has ended though. For two years now she was hadn't had an episode. No longer did she film and take pictures of the world in fear of forgetting. Instead she had new problems, boredom being the worst of them.

She let out an audible sigh, filling what had to be her fortieth crate that day. She had issues picking oranges even with the help of a latter at first but now she gathered the fruit with ease alongside her much taller 'uncle'. Jeremiah Gutwald ignored her gesture and kept her within his eye patch's blind spot as he continued to pick fruit.

In California, warmer than most of Britannia during the winter, the oranges began to ripen in early winter. This was the beginning of harvest season and he didn't want to miss out. Following the war he knew he wouldn't be able to pass as a knight after so loyally and publicly serving his master Lelouch. No longer feeling hatred for the color Zero had labeled him with, now proud to have served the young lord, he picked up farming. He gave up his title and changed his last name to Hemsworth to make himself a little harder to find, putting the last of his house's money into buying a small orange field.

Around that time he took in Anya, still young, and without a home. After Lelouch died there was a six month period where some of his more devote followers refused to give up power. During that time, Anya was still considered a criminal of the state for fighting against the emperor. She'd lost most her family to unfortunate ends during her time controlled by Marianne's Geass. She was alone and lacked a means of keeping safe. Feeling a bit guilty for the acts of his previous lords, he took her in as a means of making it up to the girl his lieges'' acts had harmed.

"Sigh..."

Jeremiah continued to pick fruit.

"Sigh..."

He then moved to a further tree and then louder she sighed.

"And to what does milady find so depressing, I must ask?!"

"There's too much fruit," she complained with a straight and emotionless face. Less emotionless and rather more dispassionate. Her tone had become much more rebellious the past year.

"Yes that is true, we work in an Orange Farm after all."

"I'm starting to detest these citrus creatures we serve."

When Jeremiah had first taken Anya in, he couldn't help but pester her for not speaking her mind enough. It was amazing how everything in his life took a 180 at some point.

"These citrus devils you so hate keep us off the streets."

"And to that I owe them much but I don't see why you chose the life of a farmer for us. You were a knight. We were knights."

"I see, this argument again. Everyone, it's about lunch anyway, take a break while my niece and I have a talk," the other workers took his advice and went back to barn to find food. "The age of knights is coming to an end. The days of righteous conflict, duels, and grand knighting ceremonies are seeing their last light. Honestly it's probably for the best seeing the damage our kind has caused. You're still young. I suggest giving up on this and finding something else to commit to."

"I don't want to pick Oranges for the rest of my life."

"And that my dear is your right to decide, just be anything but a knight," he added taking a seat under a tree and beckoning her to sit down beside him. To this she groaned before sitting and allowing her fake but loving uncle to put his arm around her. "You've changed a lot since we first came to California. You dropped out of school out of boredom which I still object to but at least you speak for yourself a bit more often. I will note that most girls are out of their rebellious stage by now."

"Not remembering your childhood and having constant out of body experiences can really derail a girl's upbringing."

"That and fighting in wars for other people." Jeremiah didn't mind that people served honorably for their nation. He just didn't like that so many did it for the selfish reasons of others. In his final days he had learned from Lelouch the horrors his lady Marianne had conducted, even more the ones she had followed through with using Anya's body. He fought blindly for someone who cared nothing of the people and only of their own ideals. Lelouch was different and that kept him going in the final months of the war.

If people were to fight for the will of others then that will should be their own as well. He feared that Anya would fight only because she knew nothing else.

"At least fighting, I knew who I was. It's the one thing I've been good at."

"You also had decent grades in school. You had a 3.8 GPA at Ashford, shocking seeing as Gino and you were always being called to the front. You're an intelligent girl who could do much more than lay her life down on a sword for her commanders."

"I didn't serve commanders and I didn't serve lords. I served the emperor," she corrected.

"I did that too I remind you," he corrected bringing up his position under Lelouch as Knight of One after Suzaku's "Death".

"And you're trying to tell me you don't miss life as a noble?"

"I'm trying to tell you that I spent too much of my life fighting instead of having a family or doing something for the people. I was selfish for the most part until I found Lelouch. I haven't had children, or do I have siblings or nieces but I do have you. I don't want to see you do the same thing to your life that I have."

"So what, you want me to live a boring life where I go to work every day, find the perfect boy, get married etcetera etcetera."

"That's what I hope for. Of course you're almost eighteen, so you can go off and do whatever you want soon. Leave me behind without a word if that's what you wish," he got up and began to walk off to look for his lunch.

"I-I wouldn't do that to you," Anya grumbled as she let her uncle walk away.

* * *

**EU German State of Pomerania, 8:30 CEST**

"Damn the EU and damn the French! They've been ruling over us for a hundred years. They say that becoming a federal republic was to split apart the power of their Emperor, but the politicians and officers in Paris do nothing but care for their own nation!" Franz and C2 couldn't help but watch the group of men speaking from the makeshift stage as they made their way through the market. "We must voice our concerns as a German people. If colonies can split away from the greatest empire in history then we can demand more representation in ours!"

"I see even the EU is subject to scrutiny from its subject nations."

"People are hungry around the Union and the French are sitting comfortably in their bread baking, wine loving cities. It's been two years since the war ended and still the land that holds most their work force is still not being restored or fed."

"The battles of the 100 Years War were fought across your lands and others, not France. You're talking about a country that didn't feel the pains of war you all did. It makes sense why they don't understand."

"That's why so many feel that something should be done. Take a look around," Franz pointed to a group of kids sitting in the corner of the market. Their clothes in tatters and their fingers cut and dirtied from living in the streets. "Families fell apart during the war. Parents are abandoning their children to survive while even more children lost their parents to Britannian air raids or blitz attacks. A Union that leaves it's young to starve in the winter is not a union at all."

C2 was taken aback by the image of abandoned youth. Most her memories were faint, lost to years of experiences, and so were those of her life before Geass. She'd suppressed them, those and all the atrocities she and so many others had endured through the centuries. For the longest time she had been forcing herself to understand that it was all normal. That humans were doomed to be tormented by the strong or abandoned by the desperate.

Lelouch changed that. Sure, human nature was dark but that side to humanity didn't have to be the more relevant of the two.

"Out of curiosity, what would you do then Franz?"

"M-me?"

"You seem pretty angered yourself."

"Of course I'm angry. This is my country, I might not have memories of Pomerania but I was raised on the concept of my Nation and standing by my fellow German."

"I know you were. You were a soldier after all."

"What, how?!" the man's response revealed to C2 that he wasn't the type to lie. He could have tried to cover it up further but he didn't. Still this was an odd secret to keep.

"You're walk, you might not notice but you have a sense of urgency built into it. You roll your feet and step with purpose. It's the step of a soldier and the reason I started suspecting you of such when we met in Russia. The second clue came when we crossed the German border. Two Alexanders were scanning the crowd as people entered from the east. When the Alexander scanned you the German soldier helping the crowd literally said 'welcome back Lieutenant' when his tablet blinked. At the time you didn't know how well I understood German so I figured you didn't remember I heard him say it. Let me guess, 24th Battalion, the EU's main German force tasked with pushing into Euro Britannia with the help of French interned Elevens aiding from behind enemy lines. Parts of your force were fragmented and caught dead in enemy lines. Explains why I found you deep in Russia."

"How do you know that stuff," the man demanded both shocked and offended.

"I had my part to play in the war as well. The 24th and other Federal forces were pushing for St. Petersburg when a Britannia force split German detachments away and to the southeast, correct. Before you knew it you were fighting alongside the Russian Republic in Moscow. When Schneizel took command of the European front most the EU and the Russian Republic forces surrendered or were scattered. I'm assuming you were in the latter."

"C2 stop messing around with me. Who are you?!"

"You promise not to tell?"

"This is no time for teasing."

"Is it not? You scold me for keeping secrets but you kept one yourself."

"It was different. I would have told you if you'd asked. I just don't like talking about it."

"You're mad the EU surrendered aren't you?" that seemed to hit a nerve while Franz's fist clenched at the truth. "That's the real reason why you're mad at the French. They decided to end the war so that their cities would remain free of Britannian tyranny. Meanwhile the rest of the Union was abandoned. You're mad because if the EU had continued fighting for just one more year then they could have joined forces with the UFN against Britannia."

"We could have made Britannia pay..."

"I don't see what the real problem is. In the end the EU did join forces with the UFN against Lelouch. You still got your righteous battle. Plus, even if the French hadn't surrendered and you had won the war that way the fact remains that the French would still see Germany as a subject, same with Spain, Italy, Hungry and the others."

"I'm not mad because we didn't fight the war a certain way. I'm mad because my so called leaders abandoned my people. Things were bad as is and they rubbed salt in the wound."

"Then I have to know. What would you do about the problem?"

"I'd demand representation if we'd been given a second thought but seeing as we haven't been given that consideration I'd prefer succession. If colonies that have been ruled by Britannia for centuries are allowed to leave the Empire, then states should be able to leave a Federation."

"The French would never agree to that. Like I said the other day. Germany is a land of industry. Losing you would damage their economy and make them an easy target for Britannia in the future."

"I didn't say they'd have to agree with it," his eyes glared with a familiar hatred.

"The last man I saw with this much anger did much."

"That boy you talked about before? Tell me, did he get what he wanted?"

"...Yes but he no longer lives in a realm you or I will ever see."

"Well, you have to be willing to give things up if you want to change the world."

"Then tell me. Who would lead this righteous crusade for freedom? You?"

To this Franz shamefully shrugged. "I'm not the right person for the job. I'm not exactly Zero after all."

Wishing he had the strategic mind of the power figure, Franz walked away while listening to the angered but sympathetic audience of the rally.

"Imagine if every man who was wronged had your mind. What a bloody world that would be," C2 said gazing in awe of the gloomy Winter Sky before cracking a happy smile. "You're right, I was a big help to you...Don't worry we had a deal. It dies with me."

* * *

**Palace of Versailles, 8:30 CEST**

"Y-you really took on Suzaku and lived!" stammered an intoxicated Australian pilot as he sat in awe of the just as intoxicated Kallen.

"I guess the press never got all the details but I fought the bastard a shit ton of times." Kallen took another swig of wine from Gino's bottle.

"You aren't by chance the one who shot him down over Fuji are you?"

"Oh she got him alright. I was there when the poor bastard got himself blown to bits," Gino bragged.

"And what were you doing, Brit?" another pilot inquired ", the battle was a little too crazy to have been sitting back watching.

"Well, I was caught inside the shields. There was no getting out. The only other Knightmares were the Guren and the Lancelot. The two of them were like two stars colliding. I'm crazy but I'm not an idiot. I wasn't getting between them. I was just happy to stop to catch Kallen here when before Suzaku's reactor blew off an entire wing of the Damocles."

"At least we know the bastard and his Emperor are dead. Now we can focus on the real problems," the Bohemian pilot brought up earning a cheer from a few of the other EU pilots.

"Real problems," Kallen questioned before the French officer came to their circle earning a few dark glares from the other Europeans.

"Excuse me everyone. Mademoiselle Kozuki, someone would like to speak with you."

"I-I not sure I can do any real talk to anyone right now Francois...hiccup."

"Good heavens," he tried his best to help the gibberish speaking, stumbling woman to her feet. "My name is actually Gerald, Mademoiselle."

"Uhm, Louis was it?"

"Sigh...Gerald, Monsieur Weinberg."

"Hey, Gary," Gino stumbled to his feet. "When you two are done talking to whoever you...are talking to, you be sure to ride her home."

Some of the other pilots laughed at the misspoken request and to this Gerald shrugged ", I'll be sure to walk her back to Todo and the others. Come now miss. One foot after the other is all I ask. Heaven forbid we all be at least a little self-consciousness in the palace."

Gerald walked the pilot down the halls past a few diplomats who displayed a tad of concern before being told to 'bugger off' by Kallen who mistook her location for a Britannian palace. He brought her into a small study overseeing the front of the palace where, through the windows in the illuminated courtyard, French citizens were preparing to listen to the President's speech. He sat her down gently at a window side table and quickly fetched her some water and coffee to help her sober up.

"Mademoiselle please drink the coffee," Gerald insisted, holding the cup to her mouth.

"I'm a grown woman, you don't have to help me drink."

"Says the 'grown woman' drunk out of her mind when the night is still young," he muttered giving up on the girl and leaving the coffee on the table. "Please don't embarrass yourself."

The annoyed officer finally left, leaving Kallen to fend for herself. She pondered leaving the room or falling asleep on the spot but instead came to her senses and started to drink the coffee. Then the door suddenly closed behind her.

"I hear you've already started having a fun evening..."

Her body froze at the sound of that voice.

"It's been a while since the two of us have had time to talk Kozuki-san," in Japanese the all too familiar echo of Zero's, Lelouch's, voice filled the room. Zero, the man of mystery and leader of the people's will, was now standing mask to face with the less than prepared pilot who once swore her life to him. It was a sobering experience to say the least.

Instead of speaking, Kallen instead stood silent drinking her coffee, trying to figure out what the man wanted.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Depends, I was enjoying this coffee. I don't see you taking off that mask to enjoy any yourself, you bastard."

"You haven't changed," Zero shrugged.

"Neither have you, Zero that is. I'm sure the man on the inside has done a lot of changing the past years," a few had assumptions of who this new Zero was. It didn't take a genius to match the agility of the man who killed the Demon emperor with the killer himself. Though, no one would dare point it out and risk being wrong let alone right. There was only one answer to the man's identity. To publicly make a guess at this person's real name without proof would make the person look like a nut to the general public. The obvious guess was Suzaku Kirurugi but the world believed he had died over Fuji. To know for sure and have proof would no doubt result in death of the accuser before anyone found out, but Kallen was in either of those groups. She wasn't guessing as much as she knew Zero could be no other but she had not proof. The real difference came in that she wouldn't reveal Zero even if she could. Not after what Lelouch had sacrificed. "How's the mask feel. I hear it has air conditioning."

"A small dehumidifier yes but it still gets hot in the summer. A price to pay for having an air locked helmet." The man took the seat across from Kallen to gaze out at the courtyard.

"Any word from C2..."

"Shh, the president is about to speak. You should listen." Zero said putting his finger up to where his mouth would have been. Kallen didn't like being told what to do, especially not from this man but she bit her tongue regardless and listened.

In Britannian English, to some two thousand present citizens and more watching from home, the president took the stage.

"Today is not the beginning of a new world. With any luck it's time that we fix the one we live in. I stand here now at the steps where our former President signed peace with Prince Schniezel. the very steps where we gave away our union to a flock of Demons, but even from the darkest of nests can rise light. We've seen the fall of tainted titan and the rise of it's gentle sibling, Nunnally Vi Britannia." The crowd clapped as Nunnally walked up to the stage taking the podium next to the president.

"How much do you know about France during the war?" Zero inquired.

"They fought the entire 100 years after removing Napoleon from office. They gave up to save their asses and left the rest of Europe to the Charles and Schnizel."

"But was the alternative?"

"They could have fought like the rest of us."

"The UFN fought from the safety of the other side of the world. Japan had the luck of having its people, for the most part, in the safety of Britannian ruled cities. If the war with France had continued then this beautiful city would have been set a flame. It was the easy way out but France had done the best for it's people."

"You would say that," Kallen took another sip of coffee starting to feel the alcohol wear off. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to know whose side you were on. I'm still not sure."

"The wars over, I don't have to be on anyone's side."

"Is it though? I hope you're right. It's only been two years but still some colonies haven't split from Britannia, the EU is still not repairing it's subject nations and the UFN charter has not disbanded. There's much more to come. I just hope that when it all unravels we both end up on the same side."

"You have some balls questioning my loyalty. I fought alongside my people to the very end. You never once considered our point of view."

"I think the fact that I'm Zero now refutes that does it not? I don't want anymore bloodshed but if it comes down to it I will fight alongside the just again."

"I'm just worried the new Zero has a screwed up concept of just..."

"The new Zero killed his own friend in the name of justice. I think we can at least agree on that." Kallen didn't show reaction to the statement. She knew all along that Zero could be no other.

Below Nunnally continued ", the fact that I can stand here surrounded by smiling French citizens as a Britannian shows how far we've come."

"By the way it's safe to talk freely here. the room has cameras but isn't bugged. I'm sure of that," Suzaku interrupted.

"Wait, and you didn't tell me that from the beginning you bastard!" Kallen grabbed the man's sleeve and started to shake him. "I've been trying my best this whole time not to talk about too many things not to blow your cover or something."

"So you do know who I am?" the helmet emitted lelouch's voice but the man inside reverted to his usual, bubble headed self.

"No shit you ass!" she grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him to his feet.

"Then why haven't you told anyone?"

"Tell me, Lelouch planned all this. Everyone getting along after he died right?!"

"Well, yeah-yeah but how..?"

"Why didn't you guys tell me?!" Kallen started to show signs of tears but not without keeping her grip of Suzaku. "I would have helped if I only knew. I would have. You didn't have to do it alone."

Suzaku realized that her anger towards him was more directed to the dead and pulled her in closer. "He didn't want you to get hurt. He wanted you to enjoy life when it was all done."

* * *

**Siberia**

Deep in the Mountains of Siberia, a battle was raging away from the eye's and ears of the world. Avalon, a series of bunkers, bases, and tunnels made by Britannia was being under siege by the world's most powerful alliance.

"Lord Tarwin, the UFN advance has broken our forward lines, their airships are deploying Knightmares!" a young officer called out to her superior in the command room. The Britannian lord stood with his hands gripped around the railing as the red triangles on the monitor multiplied. There was nothing he could do but hold off the enemy. With any luck he could secure passage for all the noble families within Avalon's care.

Britannians had been expelled from Russia. Forces told to retreat from Europe in the East were told to head towards Asia for safe transfer to the pacific. As of last year the UFN had forbid travel of Britannian ships to Asia unless going to Japan. One of the strongest navies in the world had trapped over ten thousand people half a world away from their homes. It wasn't just soldiers trapped here; children, parents, regular Britannian citizens forced to leave colonies.

"Any word from the homeland?" the lord barked.

"The UFN is still jamming us sir. Two knightmares have breached base three. We're getting reports of flamethrowers."

"Their burning us alive?" Alarms went off as reports and distress calls filled the screens. "Lock down the civilian sector in base three and get me the UFN commander."

A moment later an open channel was opened with the UFN the monitor displayed a name, Sky Admiral Yun, but was audio only.

"Sky Admiral, please halt your attack on base three. That mountain's forces are broken, your men are killing nobles. Your attacking civilians and children!"

"Britannia had no concern for the weak of our nations when they took these mountains from us. Burnt ruins still stand from the towns and cities south of here."

"Those were all acts conducted by lord Shaingu. Not only is a man a disgrace to the Empire but no longer in it's service. Please, I beg of you, these mountains are full of innocent lives."

"What of the lives of the men who blindly followed orders and killed our families?"

"Those men fight only to save their own now. cease the attack and we my troops and I will stand down. Allow safe passage for our loved ones and we will surrender ourselves. None of your men have to die to take these mountains back!"

"The men assaulting Avalon have no family to return to thanks to your men. They will happily die for revenge. They will happily charge into depths of your tunnels to take from you what you have taken from us. I will personally do so as well," and their the line was cut.

"It seems the ghosts of our past have come for us..." Lord Tarwin walked away from the command deck along with his staff. With any hope they would all see their families again before flame throwers burned them all alive.

**This was a love/hate chapter for me. On one hand I'm happy to be bringing Anya into the story. I have plans for her in the chapters to come. On the other hand we're still in post war world setup mode. My internship is about over and I'll be going to class again so who knows what my schedule will be like but I'm excited to get to the craziness to come. Before I make another chapter though I have to go work on my Steins;Gate fic, they haven't gotten anything in a while.**

**Please fav, sub and review to keep updated and let me know what you like. **


End file.
